Yori an Riamhtine
|Row 2 title = Gender:|Row 2 info = Male|Row 3 title = Age:|Row 3 info = 34 April 13th|Row 4 title = Affiliations:|Row 4 info = * * * **Dark Woods |Row 5 title = Titles:|Row 5 info = Grand Coimeadai of the Council of the Coimeádaí High Coimeadai of Yolth Regent-Leader of the Everflame |Row 6 title = Family:|Row 6 info = Urieyn an Riamhtine (father, adopted) Yaela an Riamhtine (mother, adopted, deceased) Iseleen an Riamhtine (wife) |caption = Yori by Dancinfox|Row 9 title = Status:|Row 9 info = Alive}} Yori an Riamhtine is a Galuyn man born to an unknown Everflame family within the Dark Woods. His clan, as well as anything having to do with their heritage, cultural norms, or society was entirely wiped out after their enclave was raided by the denizens of the Dark Woods; namely the rabid creatures that skulked within. Whatever caused this was unknown, but the devastation was so severe that the Enclave was entirely destroyed; leading to those who discovered it to believe that Yori’s clan had attacked a Mire Lord. Found by Urieyn an Riamhtine, a sage of the Everflame, he brought the young baby home to his wife. Never able to have children of their own, for one reason or another, Yori was doted on by his mother, Yaela, and was readily accepted as a 'miracle' of the gods by the clan. As such, the terms of his adoption were a closely kept secret, as both Urieyn and Yaela believed that he might not be readily accepted as a member of the paranoid clan, even if he descended from a successor clan, or as Waybinder blood. History Yori, as an adopted child, was doted on by his mother incessantly. As such, he was always closer to his mother as Urieyn adopted a very stern method of raising his son. A Coimeadai of Hyroth, Urieyn expected his child to follow in his footsteps. This eventually capstoned when Urieyn not only assumed leadership of the Everflame, but would then later become High Coimeadai of Hyroth. When Yori was fourteen, he was taken from the Dark Woods by Urieyn to come with him to the city of Wickenden, where he would begin his training as a Coimeadai of Hyroth, just as his father. Yori did not feel kinship with Hyroth, and while he learned the lessons, he felt an outcast. In the dead of night, a voice began to ring out to him in the Temple, rousing the young Yori from his slumber. In the furthest corner of the Temple of the Gods, where few dared to leave offerings, was the lonely statue of Yolth. Whispers of power and acceptance flowed through Yori’s mind, urging him to enter into a pact with the neglected god. Killing a rat, Yori offered its carcass to the shrine of Yolth. In that instant, a stone looked out of place to Yori, revealing a blood-stained sickle, that Yori began to carry with him. Every night, the whispers would teach him forbidden magics, potent blood magic that was beyond anything that Hyroth’s followers used in their own, few, sanguine rituals. As a result, Yori progressively became more and more intertwined with the Ram God, Yolth; ultimately deciding his fate. When the day came for his ascension as a Coimeadai, Yori was placed before Yuria, the then Grand Coimeadai of the Council, and was asked to pick his patron. Discarding his robe to reveal the marks of Yolth he had painted upon himself, he spoke the name of the ram god; shocking all in attendance. Urieyn attempted to scold the boy, stating this was not a game, though Yori re-affirmed his decision to Yuria, the only person who seemed accepting of it. Proving that he had learned the ways of Yolth, chosen by the god by the blood-tinted sickle he carried, Yuria performed the ancient rites to annoint him in Yolth’s name, thus making him a Coimeadai of Yolth, one of the very few the Galuyn had at this time. Outraged, Urieyn sent Yori back to the Everflame. Yaela had become ill, and as a result, someone needed to lead them. In truth, this was just an excuse to get his son away from him, as he believed his choice had disgraced him. Yori accepted the chance to prove himself, returning home. Yaela did not judge Yori for his choice, as the Everflame were one of the few clans that kept Yolth sacred during these times. In truth, Urieyn’s anger was mostly the defiance Yori showed to follow in his foot steps, and it was seen as an insult as Hyroth was blinded by Yolth. She begged Yori not to hold it against his father as she wasted away, instructing him that deep down, Urieyn was a good man. It was hard for Yori to accept this idea, but he told his mother what she wanted to hear before she passed. Yori began to lead the clan well. In his tenure, the Everflame clans were strenuously brought back together. It took Yori seven years to bind the clan to a semblence of worth again within Wicker society, a task he took on in both Yolth’s name and his own, seeking to prove to his father that he was worthy of the Everflame. Urieyn, to Yori’s dismay, was having none of it. To place a final mark against his father, Yori petitioned to ascend to the position of High Coimeadai of Yolth. With few other contenders, and the position long since vacant, Yori had been approved by Yuria in a move that outraged his father. They were now equals in all things. Taking up the mantle, Yori performed a sacred rite to determine his wife. Throughout his time as leader of the Everflame, Iseleen had become a key ally within the clan. She served unerringly, as if her life revolved around these concepts. As such, when the time came, Iseleen was chosen, and the two were wed. In truth, this was a happy time for the young woman who had come to admire Yori. Around her, he heard the whispers of Yolth stronger than ever. And when in her company, Yori felt a true companion, rather than the usual wariness. Love blossomed between them, though Yori’s duties to the Galuyn would prevent them from being near very often. Leaving the clan in her hands, Yori departed to Wickenden, taking his spot as High Coimeadai. During the four years that followed, Yori frequented irregularly between Wickenden and the Dark Woods. Travel was difficult, and given the hostility towards the Wickers, he would often need to do so in secret. There would be multiple months between correspondance or visits from Yori to his wife and clan, something that only worsened when the Invasion of Gilneas occured. Now two years into his tenure, Yori contended with multiple issues that were wracking the Galuyn. The orcs held no discern for them from the Gilneans, and as such, murdered both indiscriminately. In addition, Urieyn; previously a bastion of wisdom, had fallen to senility. This left Yori as the voice of reason, though his choice of patron left him untrusted. Ever still, his presence was common enough to keep his people, and his new wife, happy. As the Invasion washed over Gilneas, and eventually ended, the Wickers attempted to take advantage as best they could, placing Yori in command of instructing the various spellcasters of the Wicker warbands. Between this and caring for his father, whom he rekindled his love for as Urieyn’s more helpless state was far more amicable to him (though his moments of lucidity were still jaded), Yori barely contacted the Everflame. In the years that would follow, Yori’s visits to the Everflame began to cease. The clan began to fall apart, as while Iseleen was not hated, she was not a leader, barely past her childhood when she was placed into the mantle. It was expected that Yori would help her, none could have predicted the invasion. By the time the Wicker King had been defeated, the Everflame had fallen apart, and rogue warlords had imprisoned both Iseleen and Ria, casting their ways aside in favor of reckless abandon. This left her a prisoner for almost three years, though she never gave up faith that her husband would save her. Deliverance came in the form of the Blades of Greymane, who had been requested by Yori and others to bring the Everflame to heel. Allying with the Everflame clans of the Skathorn and Ebonoak, the warlords were slain, and Yori returned to free his wife and their matron demi-goddess, returning some semblence of normalcy. However, the clans had splintered apart so heavily by this time that the Everflame were but an echo of their former selves. By the time the Galuyn had fully integrated into Gilneas, however, Yori had lost nearly a decade of his life to the council and the Wickers. His wife had been a prisoner for three years, and his clan was in ruins. The only solace that came to him was the fact he would be elevated to Grand Coimeadai, finally giving him a chance to right the wrongs that had been dealt by previous leaders in a way he thought was right. Category:Galuyn Category:Characters